


Christmas Crush

by Feminine_Fantasies (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman Arkham City (Game)
Genre: Chicks Kissing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian, Non-Canon Relationship, Women Kissing, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Feminine_Fantasies





	Christmas Crush

Soft, smooth skin, a supple, lithe body, the gentle rise of her humble bosom, the wreath of her sweet, cotton candy scent, the press of her gloss chilled lips on her partner's forehead,

Catwoman was curled against Harley's body, nestled in the arms of a sofa near a fireplace. Festive decorations were half-heartedly strewn in Catwoman's apartment, with a few holiday gifts dumped on the folding table.

After Joker was kidnapped by Batman, and held hostage in his cave, to do god knew what, Harley came looking for help and shelter, to hide from Batman. Selina found her at Park Way, and offered her a place to stay in her home. Well, sort of. Catwoman had been reluctant in the beginning, but the infuriating broad kept popping up over and over. Selina finally agreed earlier that month.  
After a few weeks, Selina grew closer to Harley, despite a few squabbles that happened every once in a while.

It was comfortable. It wasn't a _thing,_ though. Selina could tell Harley was lonely. She missed the Joker.

Personally, Selina was annoyed with Batman, the ass he was. First Talia, now Joker? Selina had no quarrel with the Joker, but honestly, Selina was more eye candy than _Joker,_ right? Batman was a dick face.

Harley opened her eyes, looking up from Selina's chest. "You ticked off 'bout Bats again?" She asked, her quiet voice nasal.  
Selina shifted her gaze uncomfortably. "No." She mumbled.

Harley rolled her eyes at Selina. Harley tucked in close, nestling near Selina's neck. "Screw Bats," She murmured sleepily, "We don't need men no moar."

But men were so hot though.  
With their abs and pretty eyes.  
And unfair shit like that.  
Damn Batman, and his deep, sexy voice.

Grumbling, Selina nodded, pushing her Batman thoughts away. Harley dozed off, her body heavy against Selina's. Selina stifled a yawn, wanting to stretch but unwilling to wake Harley.

Selina closed her eyes, letting the looming threat of sleep pull her under. Fitful dreams of a tall, broad shape darting in the night swamped Selina's slumber, her fluttering heart betraying her conscious. Piercing, hard eyes turned her blood to ice, his deep, flat greeting making her ears orgasm.  
Then the dreams changed.

The shapes shrank down, sleek and fit with an hour glass shape. A bodice tied snuggly around a supple body, blonde hair tied in a pair of pigtails.

 _Harley, what are you doing._ Selina frowned, seeking out Batman's shadow, but Harley was still there.  
 _Harley, what'ya do with Batman._

Harley put her hands on her hips, making a face. She twirled around, jutting out her hips as she swaggered up to Selina. Harley let a little finger person walk up Selina's chest from the base of her cleavage, tapping Catwoman on the lip.  
 _"Forget about Bats for a while."_ Harley suggested, reaching up on her tip toes. Selina scrunched up, closing her eyes and bracing her stance rigidly, feeling plump, moist lips press against hers.  
Her neck prickling as Harley drew away, Selina furrowed her brow, licking her lips suspiciously.


End file.
